In Noctem
by Nozomie
Summary: [Dramione] [Réécriture] Le mal a vaincu. Le soir où les mangemorts ont investi Poudlard, Voldemort est arrivé au pouvoir. Si l'école rouvre ses portes pour une nouvelle année, plus personne n'est à l'abri. C'est ce qu'Hermione ne tardera pas à réaliser. Seulement, elle n'est pas la seule à lutter pour ne pas baisser les bras au milieu de cette nouvelle ère de ténèbres.


**Bonjour à tous !**

Cette fiction… Cette fiction est une réécriture de mon ancienne fiction intitulée Dream in the Nightmare, qui date maintenant d'il y a plus de six ans… C'était ma première dramione, c'est aussi la première fic que j'ai mené aussi loin –j'avais atteint 19 chapitres, plus de cent mille mots, ce n'est pas rien–. Seulement, ces six ans sont aussi la raison pour laquelle je suis ici aujourd'hui. Les années sont passées, et moi j'ai évolué. En écriture, en idée, et surtout, en capacité de recul. J'ai réalisé que dans mon enthousiasme, malgré ma tentative de correction il y a quatre ans, j'ai sacrifié des choses que mon perfectionnisme actuel refuse d'accepter. Des incohérences, des idées recyclées, d'autres que je n'ai pas su mettre à profit… Bref, plus rien ne m'allait dans cette fiction quand je la relisais. Sauf qu'elle reste dans mon cœur, j'y tiens toujours autant que lorsque je m'étais lancée dessus. Alors j'ai compris que pour me réconcilier avec, il fallait tout reprendre à zéro. Alors me voilà.

J'ai décidé aussi de publier sur une base régulière, me fixant des limites pour m'inciter à la régularité et pour ne pas me laisser aller. Ainsi, je publierai **un nouveau chapitre toutes les deux à trois semaines** , le week-end.

En tout cas, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Et parce que je n'aurais jamais de cesse de le dire, même si vous le voyez sans doute souvent, **n'hésitez pas à laisser une review**. C'est le plus beau cadeau que vous puissiez faire aux auteurs, il n'y a rien qui fasse plus plaisir. C'est indubitablement le moteur de ma motivation. De plus, je prends toujours le temps de répondre aux reviews, et même celui de discuter avec vous, alors surtout, n'hésitez pas. Même la plus petite des reviews fait le plus grand bien.

Enfin, n'hésitez pas à **follow** cette histoire pour être prévenu de tout nouveau chapitre, et à me suivre si vous voulez être prévenu de mes autres histoires ~

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture. :3**

* * *

 **Prologue**

L'ambiance dans la Grande Salle était pesante lorsque les portes la séparant du hall s'ouvrirent. Les quelques rares murmures se turent immédiatement et les regards des élèves assis par maison se rivèrent sur les professeurs lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Un lourd silence accompagna leur chemin jusqu'à la table qui leur était dédiée. McGonagall entra peu après, suivie des premières années prêts à vivre leur cérémonie de répartition. Pourtant, ni la chanson du Choixpeau ni l'accueil des nouveaux élèves ne réussit à briser l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait.

Une fois tous assis et le Choixpeau rangé, le professeur assis au centre se leva. Il prit la place qui revenait traditionnellement au directeur pour son discours de bienvenue. Son nez crochu jetait une ombre sur ce visage au teint cireux encadré de cheveux gras que tous ne connaissaient que trop bien. Sa voix rêche résonna dans la salle.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année. Comme vous le savez, j'ai été désigné pour prendre la relève de notre défunt directeur. De même, deux autres… Silence ! »

Les murmures qui avaient commencé à s'élever s'éteignirent aussitôt. Beaucoup affichaient une expression mortifiée. Même à la table des Serpentard.

Avec un certain agacement perceptible dans son ton, Rogue reprit :

« Deux autres changements ont eu lieu ; désormais, ce ne sera plus la défense contre les forces du mal qui vous sera enseignée, mais l'art de la magie noir. Amycus Carrow sera en charge de cette nouvelle matière. »

Les applaudissements qui retentirent furent les plus faibles et les plus douloureux que Poudlard n'ait jamais eu l'occasion de voir. Le nouveau professeur, loin d'en prendre ombrage, tordit d'un air suffisant ses traits inharmonieux.

« Quand à l'étude des moldus, elle sera désormais assurée par sa sœur, Alecto Carrow. »

A nouveau, l'accueil fut austère. Une fois le silence revenu sans se faire attendre, Rogue se tourna vers la table des Gryffondor. Nombreux étaient ceux qui ne cachaient pas l'hostilité qu'ils ressentaient pour l'ancien professeur de potion. Parmi eux, Ron Weasley était sans doute l'un des plus haineux.

« Les dommages extrêmes qu'a subi la tour des Gryffondor durant la bataille de juin dernier ne sont pas encore suffisamment réparés pour accueillir à nouveau des élèves. La décision a donc été prise de vous répartir parmi les autres maisons jusqu'à ce que la situation retourne à la normale. La directrice de votre maison vous indiquera durant la soirée dans quelle maison vous devrez aller. »

Considérant visiblement son discours terminé sur ces mots, Rogue tourna les talons et alla s'asseoir à la place qui lui revenait au centre de la table des professeurs. A sa gauche, McGonagall gardait un visage fermé, mais son regard enflammé en disait long. Elle ne mangea pas de la soirée, malgré les mets à l'aspect succulents qui apparurent.

Ce ne fut pas la seule à ne pas avoir d'appétit ce soir-là. A chaque table, les plats se vidèrent bien moins que d'habitude. Celle des Gryffondor fut sans doute la pire.

Ron jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione, assise face à lui. Elle avait les yeux perdus sur son assiette vide. Il voulut dire quelque chose, tenter de la sortir de cette état, mais rien ne semblait suffisant, et ils restèrent ainsi toute la soirée, jusqu'au moment où McGonagall s'approcha finalement d'eux. Elle observa ses élèves avec bien moins de sévérité qu'ils n'en avaient l'habitude.

« Je vais maintenant vous annoncer votre répartition dans les maisons. Normalement, la situation devrait vite s'arranger, bien que la tour soit difficile à réparer à cause des nombreux sorts qui y sont liés, ce n'est qu'une situation temporaire. N'hésitez à consulter les préfets de la maison qui vous accueillera pour cette période, mais miss Granger et monsieur Weasley restent vos préfets référents. De la même façon, je reste la directrice de votre maison. »

Sa fierté envers les Gryffondor brillait dans ces mots. Elle adressa un regard d'excuse à Hermione et Ron avant de reprendre :

« Vos préfets seront séparés dans deux maisons sur les trois, et pour la dernière, un responsable référent a été choisi par le professeur Flitwick et moi-même. Monsieur Finnigan, vous serez ce référent. »

Seamus tenta d'esquiver un sourire, mais celui-ci sonna faux. Dean, assis à côté de lui, le félicita malgré tout d'une tape sur l'épaule.

« Vous serez à Serdaigle. Monsieur Weasley, vous irez à Poufsouffle, et miss Granger… vous serez à Serpentard. »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent et, pour la première fois de la soirée, la morosité qui assombrissait son regard laissa place à une autre émotion. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de masquer sa détresse, mais son cœur se mit à tambouriner si fort dans ses tympans qu'elle eut du mal à entendre ce que McGonagall ajoutait.

« Ceux que je vais maintenant appeler suivront monsieur Finnigan à Serdaigle ; Lavanda Brown, Parvati Patil… »

Hermione sentait son sang battre dans ses poignets, si fort que cela en était douloureux. Les noms défilaient sans qu'elle n'arrive à s'y intéresser, tant son attention se tournait irrépressiblement vers la table des Serpentard. Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient déjà leurs yeux fixés sur elle. Un frisson désagréable dégringola le long de son dos.

C'était un cauchemar… Tout n'était qu'un cauchemar depuis la mort d'Harry.


End file.
